The Storm
by artsygirlzPOW
Summary: When a storm comes over the Phantomhive mansion, Mey-Rin is to scared to sleep by herself. Will her and Sebastian bunk together? SebastianXMey-Rin. One chapter. Please R&R! Thanks.


Here's my first story, that I've actually finished! I never seem to finish stories I make :D :D lol. I thought that making a BB story would be a good idea ( since it's such a good series ).

Now, I'm gonna be blunt. I'm NOT a CielxSebastian fan! Never really been into that stuff :P (*blah*) BUT I don't mind Sebastian getting hooded up with Mey-Rin. That's not a bad deal... lol. So that's why I did this one.

F.Y.I. It's a bit mature for the kiddies ( they "spend the night together" ) so heads ups!

Enjoy and please, no hate comments. If you don't like it, then just get off :) Thanks!

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked over the Phantomhive manor, snapping the sky with a bright light for a split second. The ground shook with every rumble, as if terrified. The trees bent under the tremendous force of the wind and their leaves blazed around uncontrollably. It was November. One of the most stormy months of the year. Since the house had been rebuilt in the last six years, the storm wouldn't damage much except maybe a few plants around the estate.<p>

Inside, the house it was cold and dark. Hallways unlit and deserted. Everyone was asleep or at least trying to. The wind crashed and howled against the windows, begging to get in. Downstairs, Pluto lay softly whimpering next to the main fireplace ( which was one of the few still lit ). He didn't like storms, but Sebastian had merciful enough to let him in this one night, so he stayed quiet. He wasn't the only one who didn't like the storm. Mey-Rin sat terrified on her bed.

Curled up in the center of the bed, she had grabbed several sheets and surrounded herself with them. As if they would protect her from the raging storm outside. Why she was scared of storms after all these years still baffled her. Suddenly, a sharp crack, followed by a loud rumble fulled the air, making her shriek. "Ohh... gee...," she whined. _Maybe I could ask Finny if I can stay with him until the storm quiets,_ she thought.

Carefully, she stepped out of the bed, then bolted to the door and tore it open. Dashing for Finny's room, she hoped not to crash into anything. _Knock Knock._ "Finny...?" she squeaked. There was no reply. "Finny, are you awake?" she tried again. Still nothing. How could he sleep in a storm like this? She decided to try Bard instead.

She went to his door and knocked. Nothing. She was just about to try again when she heard him snore loudly inside. _Seriously?_ How was everyone in this house sleeping? Was she the only one awake? With a grunt of frustration, she turned back toward her room. There was no use asking Tanaka. Once he went to bed, nothing would wake him. _I could ask Sebastian... _"Oh! What am I thinking?" she flushed, "Me? Going to his room for help...? Aaugghhh!" Her nose slightly bled at the thought.

But the loud boom outside reminded her she did not want to go back to her room... alone. Quickly and quietly she tip-toed to his door. _Here goes nothing... _She was to scared to knock, so she just barely whispered, "Sebastian?" Instantly, the door was opened. Sebastian stood there in nothing but his dark trousers and with a towel around his neck. He had just gotten out of the shower. But how could he heard her? She had been so quiet...

"Yes?"

"I-I...uh..." _Boooomm!_ "I wish to stay with you until the storm is over!" she squealed.

Sebastian's face shown surprise. Mey-Rin felt awkward. Then his face melted into a warm smile. "If you'd like too." Then he stepped aside and held the door open for her "Come in." Mey-Rin felt her whole face turn hot and red. This was very unladylike like of her.

She stepped into room and stared agape. It was much bigger than hers and the furniture was exquisitely fine. The chest pine drawers looked hand carved along with the bed frame. The curtains made from a deep lavender velvet. And the bed comforter, a scarlet red with brown branches draped along it. The only candles lit, were the one next to the bed, the one Sebastian held, and the one coming from the washroom. She stood there feeling out of place.

"Please, sit. I shall be back momentarily," he said with a slight bow. Her face flushed even more. He turned and then walked back into the other room.

She waiting a minute trying to calm her nerves. _Am I __really__ going to stay in here? _she thought. Well, she had gotten this far. Why turn back now? Uncomfortably, she sat in a auburn sofa and rubbed her hands together. What happen after Sebastian came back out? A low, deep rumble shook again."Eep!" she screeched. Then terrified, she dashed for the bed and hid under the covers, shaking. Just the noise was enough to scare her out of her wits. Finally, she stopped shaking and realized she was in Sebastian's bed!

It smelled like him. _Him._ The most amazing, handsome butler in the world. The man who was flawless in his divine work. Skilled beyond belief. She sighed and rested her head on the pillow. Strangely, calmness flooded her. _Of all the places_. Her eyes watched the small flame lick about on the end of the candle. The slow movement was hypnotic and her tired body began to catch up with her. Warm... tired... asleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian enter the room a few minutes later. He had just finished shaving and drying off most of his hair. Have this human form sure kept his body up to maintenance. More work for him...<p>

He expected to find the clumsy maid on the chair looking rather ridiculous, but was shocked to find her sleeping in his bed. _What is she doing? Trying to make me her "partner" for the night? _he pondered, _Not as innocent as I thought? _He walked over to where she was and looked down at her. She still wore her glasses and had her high collar night gown still buttoned tight. _Perhaps not then... _he grinned. Then turned and walked to the other side of the bed.

He sat down and threw back the sheets. Even though it would be more proper to wake up the sleeping woman, he knew that if he did she'd just be a nervous wreck. To scared to stay. To scared to go. It would more simple to just leave her. He looked at her once more. She had forgotten to take her glasses off. He could leave them, but if the broke while she slept, it would be one more mess for him to clean.

Carefully, he reached over and grabbed them by there frames. Such clumsy things. He knew she didn't need them. She just wore them out of kindness for the youth master. As soon as they were removed, her long, dark lashes were visible. Her eyes looked soft and completed her face. It had been so long since he'd seen them. "Such beauty, _bella," _he whispered.

A light chuckle escaped his lips. Imagine what her face would look like after she awoke. Then he covered himself up, leaned over, and blew out the candle.

* * *

><p>The loud crack of lightning woke Mey-Rin a couple hours later. She had fallen asleep. <em>Shame on me! I'm a guest here in Sebastian's room. I'm...<em> Her thoughts froze completely. _In Sebastian's room. __Where.__..? _It was pitch black. All the sudden she realized her head was on something warm and breathing. _Oh my gosh! No! _There,_ Mey-Rin_ lay half spread out on Sebastian.

In the night, the room had gotten cold and naturally her body had searched for the warmest spot in the bed. Sebastian.

_What should I do? He can't find out! If he does, I'll surely die. _Slowly_, _she lifted her head up; making her breasts press closer against his chest._ Ohh... Wait! Where are my glasses? I can see him clearly._ Sebastian lay with his eyes closed. His raven black hair tossed lightly; along with lips formed to perfection. _Gosh, he is gorgeous... and he's sure to fire me the minute he wakes._

He opened his eyes. _Oh no! _A sly smile formed across his relaxed face_._ "My dear... you are trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"What? N-," she barely croaked.

"Well, if you insist." Then he wrapped her his arms and rolled over, so as he was on top. She was to stunted to speak. His lips came down and pushed against hers; moving in slow intoxicating manner. The soft touch of his hand, lifted her chin up higher so he could get a better grasp. "Uh. Sebastian.-," was all she could get out before they touched again. His hand stroked the side of her face and she found it hard to resist him. _How can he be doing this? It's very unprofessional!_

Sebastian on the other hand, was finding that he was going to enjoy this. He knew the klutzy maid had a lifetime crush on him and would find this hard to pass up. He was finding it hard to pass up. Even though he wasn't 100% human, he still had his needs and this was one of them. He paused from kissing and looked at her. Her face spoke utter shock and confusion. _Perfect, _he thought.

"Mey-Rin..."

She stared blankly. He'd never called her by her first name before. So what did this mean? "Uh..."

"Shh... ," he said putting his finger to her lips, "Just relax and enjoy. For tonight I will serve_ you,_" his grin returned "Understand?"

All she could do was nod her head. Not one word would come to the surface. _He... wants to..., _was all she thought, before his lips touched just below her chin making her freeze completely. Sebastian slowly moved down, letting his kiss grow a little bit. Her eyes closed. _Good Lord! _He sensed her tension. Soon, she would be his.

He allowed himself to unbutton the first few buttons of her nightgown. Mey-Rin's hands gripped the sheets, stopping herself from removing his hands. She did not want to ruin the moment. His wandering mouth searched the new exposed skin of her collar bone. It was stiff under the hot kiss.

Thunder shook. A few more buttons slipped out. This time half her breasts were viewable. His curiosity itched him and his slowly licked one of them. _Hmm..._ s_oft, yet seducing,_ he purred to himself._ Lovely_. She finally let out a low groan. This was becoming in bearable. She was finding that she wanted him more than ever. Something that had been hiding before, was now coming to the surface in her.

Sebastian was also finding this hard. The longer he waited the more hungry he got. And not in a demotic way... He genitally pulled her leg up to his side and rubbed the bare skin, then pushed closer. _Closer._ Her head tilted back and she moan again. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her gown and tore it wide open, then ripped the whole thing off.

Mey-Rin sat a gasp. She was exposed.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, it was in the way," he said letting his gaze follow along her body. Her curves were smooth and feminine. Her breast, soft and round. Her legs, long and angelic. She was perfect.

They sat, staring and each other wondering who would make the first move. A flash of silent lightening flooded the room and she saw a clear hunger in his eyes. A burn of her. This both scared and excited her. She had never done anything thing like this before. Never been in a bed naked with a anxious male.

Sebastian was the first to make a move. He crawled on top of her and nudged his waist in between her legs again. She felt small and helpless underneath him. He bent down and brought his lips to her once more. A soft, gentle kiss. This time, she joined in. Their mouths moved in unison, like a passionate dance. Her arms wrapped around his neck and back and rubbed the strong muscles. Sebastian felt a moan escape his lips for the first time and kissed her more hungrily. He also pressed his throbbing crouch against hers.

Such a sweet delight and yet so sinful. She push up him closer against, encouraging him to move to the next level of this pleasurable act. He took her hint and followed.

Being careful not to break their lips, he reached down and unfastened his pants. Then slipped out of them, while still hold her close. Once they were off, she rapped her legs around his waist and they rubbed their bodies together. She felt her entrance get wetter and she increased to kiss. _Yes. _Sebastian finally pulled his mouth away to breath. "Please... take me, darling," she barely whispered, stretching her arms behind her head. This gave him a full view off her body.

"But of course," he smiled. _Why wouldn't I?_

He lifted her legs up and wedged tightly between them. She felt the tip of his manhood touch her entrance, making her shutter and close her eyes. He stroked it carefully, first with his fingers ( bringing more liquid to the surface ) then rolling the to first two inches of his erection in.

Mey-Rin's eyes open wide and she gasped. Heat flooded her. "Oh...," she groaned gripping his strong arms tightly.

"Hold on," he whispered then pushed in.

* * *

><p>The pain and pleasure that took Mey-Rin after that was like <span>nothing<span> she had ever felt in her life. The thickness of it was uncomfortable as first, but as soon as he began to move, her whole body vibrated with anticipation. It was overwhelmed.

His lips massaged her throat as he moved threw her with the most ease. Like their bodies had been formed to fit each other.

Her hands explored over him as he made his love to her. She felt the strong edges of the muscles lining his chest, arms and back. They tensed and untensed with their movement. _Masculine_, was all she could think. He was like the perfect male she had dreamed about all her life. Almost to good to be true.

Sebastian had, had his share of small delights in this worlds, but was finding this to be the most pleasing so far. He never thought that he could ever want and crave a women this way. It was like something had happened to him. Something human-like.

He found himself growling and pinning her down more, wanting more. More.

Mey-Rin gladly accepted his loving acts. She was having the best moment in her life! "Uhh... yes. Sebastian...," she purred , "Take me, my love. Take all of me." He began pushing into her quickly. He wanted to hear her rapture. To explode with desire for him. To feel her love.

Her breathing quickened and she gasped in between pushes. She twisted as her body tighten around him. It was too much. Sebastian's body was covered in sweat as he rolled into her. _She's almost there. _Finally, she burst. A loud scream was let out and her body was zapped with an over-coming feeling of sex and tightness. He closed his eyes and ground into her. This was what he'd waited for.

"S-Sebastian!" she managed to cry out.

"One more," he said.

She shut her eyes tight. A loud rumble of thunder hit just as she cried out again in another cry of pleasure and heat. _It's so much to take in! _

Slowly, Sebastian stop then lay next to her, still intertwined. He pushed back her sweaty hair back, then kissed her face. She curled up and relaxed in his arms, while he stoked her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

Sebastian paused.

"I love you too." And he meant it.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Sebastian and Mey-Rin secretly visited each other, making each new visit more passionate then the last. Normally, at night after everyone had gone to bed. They had both found that though the craziest odds, they had fallen in love.<p>

In was a chilly morning in January as Mey-Rin walked down the hall with her cart full of dishes. Last night had been an enjoyable. They had spent most the night whispering love thoughts and kissing each others body. She grinned at the thought, but her smile quickly faded when she remembered the other thought that had been bothering her all morning.

Suddenly, Sebastian reached out and pulled her behind a statue in the next hall. It was less than half a second before their lips were together. He kissed her for a long, sweet moment then pulled back. "How are you, my beauty?" she said nuzzling her forehead lovingly, before kissing her again.

"Uh...Sebastian, there's something I need to tell you...," she said pulling away from his thirsty lips.

"What?" he said with concern.

"I-I... believe... I'm pregant, dear."

**TO BE CONTINUED... ( in Her Butler, A Father )**


End file.
